Zaza Dior
Zaza Dior '''is the stage name of performer '''Zaza Mastui Bodeur Dior. Zaza started as a model for the fashion community in groups such as Avenue and Yes! Magazine. She was later casted for Carmella's Drag Race and finished at 9th out of 12 queens. After being exiled from the Drag Community she went to start a career as a designer. She became a stylist and later ventured into singing, acting, dancing, designing, performing, being and entrepreneur and more. She is a Grammy Award-winning artist and labeled as one of the top-selling customs of all time. Childhood Zaza was born on May 9, 1998, making her 21 years of age. Her mother is Japanese-Black mix, Jurina Matsui Dior, and her father is French-Korean mix, Park-Alexandre Brodeur Dior. She the only child of them 2. Her mother was a dancer turned business-woman and her father is a jeweler. She was born in Tokyo, Japan. Where she has such a strong bond with Melody Fenty-Tanaka another custom living in Japan. Her and Melody later went to the same school and became friends. In Japan, she enjoyed her life with friends but she moved to Montclair around the age of 9 and started attending performing arts middle and high school in NYC. She became friends with Rose & Raquel Amora, Karisma, Alani, Amani, Lanni, Junko, Angell, Ashely and Audre Michelle. In her freshman year of high school, she started modeling and getting covers. At age 15 she was the face of Beautique and later Delias. Her span of groups includes Beautique, Delias, Avenue, Yes!, Fl ahn, Timeless, Unique, Eerie, Honey-Milk, Paws fashion, Megantrix, Blueberry Fashion, and Uniqlo. She was known for her unique fashion choices and was always regarded as one of the best models there is and a Supermodel. Being in friend circles with Gunsbullets, Chanels use to be known as Paislea, Idyli, Nilvou, Souledout, her span in the fashion community expanded. She later tried out for Carmella Race s2 and got in. ' Career Beginnings ' After the season she joined the girl group 'M.I.W'with CDR alumni AndreaTSB, natalieships, spork6969, and QueenKourtney. After a month in Zaza was kicked by the group. She got involved with the community looking for buyers for her new fashion line during her 3rd year of high school. London Pavarti and Alani Thomas both agreed and she ended becoming their stylist. Styling them for their promotions, magazine covers, and more. They encouraged her to do music and become a custom and Junko agreed to help her. She was featured on Alani song Lipgloss. She then released her debut EP 'Insecure' which spawned the Diamond single 'Havana' and Platinum single ‘Escapades’.After that, she released Platinum single 'IGGADY' with Friends Princess and Alani Thomas. Her career which now is at full speed includes her hosting Roblox Billboard Awards And Grammys. After that, She spawned controversial hit Luxury with playboy Zafaree King. Later as a diss track to Ireine and her group of friends she did Ima read. Both singles certified Diamond months later. Following the success of both singles, she dropped diamond album ¨'Broke with Expensive Taste¨ '''even with a deluxe version with soaps &perfume including' ¨Miss Amor¨ ¨Miss camarderie¨ ' Following a hiatus, right after the release she later teased an apocalyptic comeback with single Glitch. Inspired by her ex-friend at the time Joshua Riviera. She stole his theme as a diss track by playing with her emotions. However, things went to astray after she dealt with cyber-bullying causing her to deactivate and leave for 2 months. She came back after the announcement of Cloves annual Met Gala and wore a 2.5million custom Zaza x Dior design of Swasorki Crystals and dropped her 10x Platnium hit Treasure Island. She went into hiatus. '''Rebirth' After 6 long months, she surprised drop a teaser from her next single and music video ¨Big Ole Freak¨. '''The following weak she dropped the anticipated Music Video showing a finally sexy concept of hers. The music video had positive reviews from the critics. Scoring 9.5 on Pitchfork, highest for any female rapper. Later she appeared at Hanne Amora met gala event in another custom Zaza x Dior design with custom hair mesh from best friend Junko. Later-year of 2019 she did an interview and Frontpage cover for Vogue Japan revealing her upcoming projects. Revealing her new 150million dollar contract with Euphoria Records and her new bag sponsor Tyra Bags for 35 million dollars. In the interview, she teased new music releases for the November-January months calling it the Ice Queen Reign. '''Networth&Assets Being one of the richest customs she has a net-worth of 780mil. Stemming from her Modeling-Singing career she has a 200mil dollar contract with Euphoria Records, being the face of Madison Ave, Beautique, Delias,...etc, a 35 million bag sponsorship by Tyra bags and sold millions of records she is one of top 10 best selling female artist of all time. Having a custom made Mod-Inspired house on a private island she shares with Junko. Miss Zaza Dior is not any stranger to being the one with a Luxurious Lifestyle. She has a penthouse in Hong Kong The Morgan Penthouse Terrace, a Villa in Seoul, 4 condos in Japan in Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya, and Kobe, lakehouse in Lombardy, Italy, Milk Chateau in Paris, Penthouse Apartment in Tribeca, Summer Mansion in Capetown and a staggering 10million Apartment in Buenos Aires, Argentina. She is an expensive lady. Her closet is valued over 200 million dollars with custom Dior, Givenchy, Valentino, Versace, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, and more. 'Personal Life ' Being born to Japanese-Black mother and French-Korean father she always struggled finding herself. She attended a prestigious Performing Arts Middle-school where she met friends Rose Amora, Karisma, Raquel Amora, and Junko. She composed songs, instruments, poetry, dance, did theater and sang very well. She began to modeling for groups like Adore, Yes! Magazine, Beautique, Eerie, and more forming bonds with several fashion designers like Idyli, Nilvou, Souledout, and more. After modeling for years she decided to go back to school and continue music. She continued that into Highschool and mid of her senior year of high school dropping Havana. And rocket her career. Zaza was never was the one for relationships showing no interest however was seen very close with Joshua Rivera and Zafaree KIng. Despite being close with Joshua the two never dated. Zafaree and Zaza had an off and on fling for a week where he later got Saina pregnant. She then remained single for her duration of the community until being in a relationship with Tie Powers. Amidst being in love the two called it quits after 2-3 months of dating and being off-and-on. Category:Drag Queens